Caelestis Proeliator
by SotF
Summary: Xander dresses up as something powerful enough to challenge everything and the power begins with devistation. A rewrite of Xanders Final Fantasy. BtVSFFVII


**AN:** This is a second try at this since I lost a lot of my notes as well as several completed chapters for my original goals for Xander Final Fantasy. I have decided to start over and try to rework it from the ground up. This part may be a bit short, but it is just the prologue at the moment, though more will come.

**

* * *

**

Memories were powerful things Alexander Harris had decided, and they were only part of the problem he now faced as he watched the burning skyline of Sunnydale. If he had made some different choices the city wouldn't be in ruins with hundreds missing or dead.

His hair had changed to a grey color as his eyes glowed faintly in the dark, and the oversized katana that was strapped to his back had remained real. And above all the raw power that flowed through him like a live wire, it was the most exhilerating thing he had felt in his life.

But there was the darkness whispering to him, the insanity that came from who he had dressed as that wanted to be let loose upon the world to do as it pleased and destroy everything in its path.

It had all begun a little over seven hours earlier when Snyder had forced him into escorting kids around and he had spotted the costume hanging on a shelf in the back. The owner of the shop, one Ethan Rayne, had made him a deal on the costume since he had to get rid of it and most people were not as interested in being the villain of a video game, but the man, may god rest his soul, hadn't survived the night. It was later that things had really started to heat up so to speak...

**

* * *

**

The being smiled as he adjusted the flowing coat he wore and gripped Masamune. This place was not at all like where he had been. A moment of thought left him wondering where the lifestream had dumped him, but it didn't really matter, nothing in existance would be able to face him.

He smirked at one of the growling monsters that surrounded him as it burst into flames.

"Mother?" he asked while looking into the sky, "Where are you mother? I don't feel your thoughts anymore."

And he went skywards to the chagrin of a red headed girl calling for Xander.

He hovered in the air, throwing a few comets around to destroy several blocks with a wave of his gauntleted hand.

It was an odd place he mused, some of the technology was so far ahead of what he knew and other parts were so far behind. But there was a distinct lack of anythin he could remotely consider to be a challenge.

A flap of his single wing carried him higher to survey the area before landing in the street amidst a small brawl going on that he ended with a few strikes of the Masamune and a spray of blood and gore.

"Pitiful," he whispered, "Can't I find a decent challenge? One worthy of me?"

A wave of his hand set a gas station ablaze and sent several more comets raining into several sections of the town to start fires and cause explosions. His laughter resounded as he strolled through the streets like a madman launching spells in all directions.

**

* * *

**

Angel stared in awe and disgust at the widespread destruction spreading through the city as he tried to find Buffy. The almost visimble waves of power were terrifying the demon trapped within him, making it want to flee in hopes of survival.

His eyes widened as he saw the silver haired being that stood with an almost regal stance as he spread devistation at his whim. The single feathered wing, almost like that of a raven, brought memories to the surface of his childhood from before he had been turned all those years ago as a good church going boy, and this being made him remember the tales of angels.

"Oh hell," he stammered as he felt the energy touch him and the being laugh like a madman.

**

* * *

**

Sephiroth paused for a moment as he spotted something that touched a hint of a memory, one he hadn't a clue about, but he was familiar. Almost like Valentine, but yet not, and a dead one as well.

The word vampire touched his mind as he called on a healing spell just for the heck of it and cast it.

The creature before him screamed in pain and collapsed with the slight stench of smoke.

A moment passed and the one winged angel shrugged at the screaming being and cast Life before wandering off, leaving a now human Angel unconscious on the grass while still slightly smoldering from the attack.

He wandered for a few more moments, pausing only to decapitate some sort of dog creature and bisect a pirate, before he encountered a strange girl being attacked by a swarm of the little creatures and some odd being with hair of a color similar to his own.

**

* * *

**

Spike and Drusilla advanced on the Slayer with their game faces visible but froze as the slow drumbeats of clapping reached them. Then they turned as mocking laughter reached them

"Bravo," the silver haired being said with a wide smirk as he sat, perched atop a crate, "Great work at stalking an idiot in a skirt, but then again, this place is so dull."

He snapped his fingers and the minions and the little demons were encased in ice before shattering in a spray of stuff that would best be left unexplained.

"You may just be a worthy challenge," Sephiroth said with a widening grin before casting another spell that turned the two into frogs, "Sorry, my mistake."

He laughed hysterically as the girl fled while screaming about devils.

He cast two spells then, the first destroyed the warehouse around him and the second brought another rain of comets falling from the sky, one colliding with Ethans costume shop and ending the spell.

Sephiroth collapsed, screaming as he called on the power of the Jenova cells in his blood to attempt to stop the flow of power from him and the worlds resolution seemed to jump for a moment before his consciousness vanished entirely to leave a shuddering Xander Harris on the ground gasping for air.

He brushed his hair back with his hand to find his hair far longer, draping almost to his waist, and having turned a grey-silver and the almost featherlight blade, Masamune, had remained real with the ingraned Master Materia shining brightly, his eyes, glowing faintly as something the new memories identified as one thing, Mako Eyes.

He rose to his feet and glanced around at the carnage his costume had caused while wandering through the wreckage as the various sirens of the police cruisers, firetrucks, and ambulances that rushed about amidst the devistation.

Walking slowly while reflecting on the new memories as some from the hyenas power that he had thought gone flooded through him fighting with the the dark winged warrior, both memories and powers surging through him like a hurricane before it stopped and quiet and yet insane laughter was heard in the back of his mind before it became etherial and vanished into the memories as the memories and thoughts touched his for but a moment and he could swear he saw a ghostly form of Sephiroth standing there beside him.


End file.
